


Like Wine

by Lovedmoviesb



Series: The Rookie and Her Captain [4]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Bawson - Freeform, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, and Ginny is a BIG fan, mike's getting older, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedmoviesb/pseuds/Lovedmoviesb
Summary: Mike isn't a fan of getting older. Ginny disagrees. Domestic Bawson fluff where Ginny reminds her old man just how much she loves him.
Relationships: Ginny Baker/Mike Lawson
Series: The Rookie and Her Captain [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471262
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Like Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msdoomandgloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdoomandgloom/gifts).



Sometimes, when her mind settled, and she found a moment of quiet, Ginny found herself staring at Mike. She supposed it might have been a habit from her time as a teenager. His poster on her wall made the perfect focal point for spacing out. She’d spent hours gazing up at it, imagining being in the MLB, imagining getting to see those dark eyes and handsome face for real. And while the man in front of her was no longer the svelte, thin catcher of his early years, Ginny didn’t mind the older version at all. 

Ebon hair was now going salt and pepper, to her great delight and Mike’s constant ire. She never teased him about this, nor about the few extra pounds he’d gained since leaving the league. She didn’t miss the six pack at all, didn’t miss his quiet groans when he got up in the morning, the way his face would crease when he tried to disguise the pain. Maybe he wasn’t in baseball shape anymore but Ginny loved Mike just as he was: softer perhaps, but no less strong, her own bulky papa bear. 

He was sitting up against the headboard of their California King, dark rimmed glasses pushed up his nose, his face furrowed as he scrolled through the tablet in his hands. 

“We gotta get our averages up if we’re going to make a playoff run,” he muttered, still staring at statistics. 

“Mmm,” Ginny hummed noncommittally. Truth be told, she wasn’t focusing on what was coming out of his mouth. Her eyes were trained on the shapes his lips made as they moved, on the laugh lines cutting faint tracks along his face, on his tanned and freckled skin, bare beneath the sheets. 

“It’s like you all aren’t even _trying_ ,” Mike continued, his expression falling into a scowl. “I could bat better than this in my sleep.”

Ginny snorted, shaking out of her spandex leggings. She tossed them and her t-shirt unceremoniously into the hamper. She supposed Mike would come to the conclusion that what he really wanted to be doing was coaching. Privately, she didn’t think it’d be long.

“I’m serious,” Mike didn’t back down, shaking his head. “What’s Blip been doing this year? I need to talk to him…”

“I’m sure he’ll take that well,” Ginny scoffed. Blip was doing just fine as captain without her husband’s help. The team was still licking their wounds from the disappointed speech Blip had given them after their last loss. Still, he’d pulled Ginny aside afterwards to compliment her on her performance. Private lessons from Mike had gone a long way to improve her skills behind the plate.

Mike only grunted, leaning forward to continue his study. Ginny paused, watching the muscles in his back and arms flex while he adjusted the covers. Apparently disgusted in the Padres’ performance, he switched the tablet off and tossed it lightly onto the bedside table. 

“Captain…” It’d been two season since Mike had gone publicly by that title, but Ginny found plenty of excuses to use it. “Don’t be mad,” she cautioned, stepping towards him on bare feet. 

“I’m not mad,” he cut his eyes at her. “I’m worried.”

“It’s been 10 games, Lawson,” she reminded him, shimmying forward with increased purpose. 

“Every game matters,” he countered, still concerned with batting averages. “If I have to come down there, I will.”

“You going to give the team one of your speeches?” Ginny grinned, picturing it already. 

Mike paused, realizing she was teasing. “It worked on you,” he pointed out. His eyes dilated as Ginny pulled her sports bra over her head, throwing it to the side. 

She climbed into bed, tossing the blankets back, affording her the perfect view of his legs, thick thighs and muscled calves. She grinned, feeling predatory at once. 

“See something you like?” Mike asked, watching her carefully. 

“Uh-huh,” Ginny nodded, climbing into his lap.

He wrapped her in his arms at once, dragging her against him. One hand came up to remove his glasses. Ginny grabbed it. 

“Leave ‘em on,” she instructed, working her bottom lip between her teeth. 

Mike’s eyebrows jumped. “Shit Gin,” his voice went gravelly beneath her salacious stare. “You gotta thing for glasses?”

She leaned forward, kissing him lightly before moving down his neck and shoulders. Her hands found the waistband of his boxer briefs and plunged inside without preamble. The shiver that went through him sent heat and pride racing through her. 

“Only when you wear them, Captain,” she whispered in his ear. 

“Is that right?” Mike asked, smacking his palms against her ass just hard enough to sting. 

“Uh huh,” Ginny affirmed. 

“What else do you like?” Mike baited, watching her carefully. 

Ginny was too happy to tell him. “On you? Everything.”

The words had their intended effect. In seconds, she was on her back, legs in the air as Mike all but ripped off both of their underwear. She giggled, waiting for him. Her laughter transformed into a throaty moan as he drew her thighs around his waist. 

“You’re just trying to distract me from how shitty you all have been playing,” he accused without venom, bending down to kiss her. 

“Did it work?” Ginny tangled her hands in his hair, pulling until he hissed. She knocked his glasses askew as she fused her lips to his.

“Yeah,” he admitted, pressing bruising kisses to her throat and chest. One broad hand caught both of hers, drawing her arms up over her head. He pinned them against the pillows, taking her apart with the other.

Ginny moaned and writhed, content to let him. No one on Earth ever made her feel like Mike did and he knew it. Occasionally, he needed a reminder. 

“You want to tell me what else you like about me?” he requested with faux innocence, his ego spiking as he looked at her, panting and flushed beneath him. 

Ginny smiled, anticipation building. “You’re going to have to earn those compliments, Captain.”

He grinned right back, a familiar expression crossing his face. Ginny used to see the same look from 60 feet away and behind a mask. It was a good thing she hadn’t known where else he used it, or she wouldn’t have been able to focus on pitching. 

He pulled his glasses off with a flourish, tossing them somewhere beside the forgotten tablet. “Brace yourself, Rookie,” he teased, looking like his old self. 

Ginny only smiled. 


End file.
